


The Push

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Consensual, Fisting, Gay, M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: For foxkid1302 on tumblr.Raph and Leo try fisting for the first time.





	The Push

“Leo.” He’s trembling. Scared. Raph can see it in his eyes - pure crystal blue, yet wavering. Clouded by invisible fear and uncertainty. He can’t do anything from this position - kneeling in front of his mate’s raised ass. He’ll have to move.

Raph tries again, more insistently, to get his attention; pulling his hand away from Leo’s wriggling tail so that he can touch his face. His cheeks are warm to the touch, dampened only by the lube Raph’s splashed over his hand. Leo looks up at him then, trying to put on a brave face.

It doesn’t fool Raph.

Another hand floats up, cups his other cheek. Raph squeezes them gently, pressing up and forward until their beaks are almost touching. Leo inhales sharply, but Raph captures the escaped breath in his mouth, as well as the moans and groans he wanted to hear from his mate. Leo seems to calm down with this, gently grasping Raph’s hands with his own; kneading small circles into the skin.

When Raph pulls away the fear is gone - Leo’s expression lost to wanton lust and a dash of comforted love. Raph’s cock is still warm, pressed right up against Leo’s own, and Raph knows Leo can smell their shared arousal. He hopes that’ll calm him down for the time being.

Confident that he’ll be alright, Raph removes his wet hand from Leo’s face and returns both it and his body their previous positions. Leo’s tail hasn’t stopped moving, so it’s a little hard for him to catch it when his hand is so slippery, but when he does he notes the little whine Leo gives off. The noise goes right to Raph’s cock and he churrs in response, pushing his nose down so that he can gently nuzzle Leo’s tail - willing to anything to milk more sounds from his mate.

Once he’s satisfied by the chorus that follows, he moves his hand further along the tail until he reaches the base, then changes his angle so that he’s hovering just above Leo’s ass. He presses in experimentally with a finger, watching Leo’s reaction to it, and mostly to gauge whether he’s still stretched enough from their last mating.

“Raph…” He perks up a little, catching Leo’s gaze immediately. His eyes are drooping, mouth hanging open slightly, but he doesn’t look scared this time. “Raphie…” Raph has to inhale through his nose at that little whine. “C'mon… I’m okay…”

Raph doesn’t move for a few seconds - just completely lost in his mate’s eyes. Leo’s face is so soft and pure from this vantage. Raph just wants to touch it, ravage it with his lips and cock. Wants nothing more than to hold it forever.

A tiny churr is enough to snap him back to reality. He clears his throat, blushing gently as he continues to test his waters - one finger becoming two and two becoming three. Every time he steals a glance at his mate, anxious for any visible signs of discomfort or pain.

When none come, Raph braces himself for the plunge.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he presses his entire hand forward, moving carefully as they breach Leo’s entrance. He freezes when he hears the sharp gasp from above, but the insistent wriggling from Leo’s tail assures him to keep going - to not stop unless he hears the words. Slowly Raph’s hand slips in, cautiously twisting to and fro to ease up Leo’s insides and make the entire push easier on him. It seems to work because the rest of Raph’s hand is engulfed without issue, leaving him brimming with excitement and desperate arousal.

“This okay?” He asks Leo, clasping his mate’s hand with his free one when Leo croaks out a ‘yes’. His lips purse in worry, but he knows Leo won’t admit defeat like this so easily. They’d been wanting to do this for a long time, now. There’d been a lot of preparing to make this perfect - to make it as smooth as possible for Leo considering the size of their hands.

Raph gives Leo just a few more seconds to adjust to the intrusion before once again pushing forward, watching with stolen breath as his arm slowly disappears inside his mate. At the same time, he lets his hand fall away from Leo’s so that he can help soothe him in other ways. He trails a finger up Leo’s cock, lets it dance around the tip when Leo gasps and chirps out his name.

He’s confident enough to push faster, now. Almost all of his forearm has slipped in, leaving just a final stretch before he can stop. Without a sound he pushes for it, groaning as the warmth pushes up to his elbow and just barely past it; Leo’s hole now naturally plugged by Raph’s bicep. He’s not crazy enough to try and push any further.

Given the chance, he mentally steps back now, losing himself completely in the amazing warmth enveloping his hand. It feels amazing, to say the least; and he can see that Leo’s also losing himself a bit. He’s drooling a little, eyes completely washed over with something that both reassures Raph, but also spikes his need greatly.  

With caution, Raph slowly begins clenching his fingers, always watching Leo’s face as they slowly draw together into a fist. When the most he gets is a breathless chirp, Raph begins twisting it around, eyes widening when he sees Leo cock begin to spasm without him touching it.

“O-Oh god!” Raph stops breathing - stops moving entirely. Leo’s eyes are watering, mouth wide as he continues to cry out, repeating the same words over and over again. Panic builds in Raph’s chest, but Leo wraps his legs around his waist before he can try pulling out. “N-No… Don’t stop!”

Raph swallows, blinks a few times, and then finally allows himself to carry on - twisting his fist in the opposite direction this time. Once again Leo cries out, cock jerking against his stomach. When Raph moves to start stroking it, he finds his hand becoming quickly splattered in sticky precum. He keeps on twisting, confidence slowly building now that Leo’s not fighting anything. Now that Leo’s really enjoying himself. He starts moving faster - more daringly, stretching out his fingers each time Leo chirps out his name. It’s delicious to hear and amazing to feel, and at this pace it takes Leo only a couple of seconds longer before he cums all over his plastron.

“R-Raphie…” Leo looks so pathetic now that he’s spent, and Raph can’t resist it any longer. Can’t stand just watching his turtle mewl like a needy kitten. He needs to be there to capture those noises and return them right away.

He pulls out just as slowly as he pushes in, ensuring that his fingers are positioned correctly to prevent any pain. Once free, Raph hoists himself up onto the bed and lays atop of his mate; their noses brushing softly as he immediately captures his mouth. Leo doesn’t stop churring even then, but Raph’s fine with that.


End file.
